


long nights

by avapacifica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleeptalking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Good thing Thor is there.





	long nights

At first he doesn’t think anything of it, Bruce’s disgruntled mumbling in sleep. But when Thor turns to see the green crawling it’s way up Bruce’s neck, like vines through his veins, he grows concerned. 

Nevermind danger, Thor’s hands fly to Bruce’s shoulders, gently massaging the spots he knows there’s the most pressure. Both of their breaths slow, and the coloring in Banner’s neck retracts, flowing back into his body. Thor pulls the blanket over him, hoping he’ll calm. Until he can, Thor won’t. 

One hand still lies on the doctor’s shoulder, even when they’re both back in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
